Fanfiction SLG : Geek x Patron x Panda
by Fairy4everAP
Summary: Le Geek évite d'être seul avec le Patron... sinon, voilà ce qu'il se passe... Attention : présence de Yaoi, Lemon et un peu de SM. Vous êtes prévenus ! [Geek/Patron/Panda]
1. Chap 1 : Du monde dans la salle de bain

_Les personnages de « Salut les Geeks » créés par Mathieu Sommet lui appartiennent, je ne possède qu'un esprit mal tourné et un PC pour écrire mes cochoncetés ;)_

 _Pour l'image de couverture, je remercie MojulineLC de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser. Si vous voulez la voir en plus grand, allez sur son profil Deviantart._

 _Attention : présence de Yaoi, Lemon et un peu de SM. Aussi, c'est ma première fanfiction… Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Du monde dans la salle de bain**

 **.**

C'était l'heure d'aller se coucher et le Geek alla dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un léger bruit vers la douche. Le patron en sortit, une serviette enroulée à la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamin ?! Demanda le Patron de sa voix rauque habituelle en mettant ses lunettes.  
\- Pardon ! S'excusa le Geek, le verrou n'était pas fermé alors j'ai cru que c'était libre… »

Le Patron ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait la trace de dentifrice que le Geek avait au coin de la bouche. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, se regarda dans le miroir et compris la raison du regard pervers du Patron ainsi que son petit sourire. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge et il essuya le dentifrice avec sa main.

« C'est dommage, ça t'allait plutôt bien, dit le Patron avec un sourire narquois. Si tu veux, je peux te refaire cette trace… avec autre chose que du dentifrice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
\- T'es vraiment dégoûtant ! répliqua le Geek. Je vais le dire à Mathieu !  
\- Essaye un peu… »

Le patron s'approcha du Geek qui se prépara à recevoir un coup, mais le pervers passa devant lui, marcha jusqu'à la porte, la verrouilla et prit la clé.

« P… pourquoi tu fermes à clé ? S'inquiéta le Geek.  
\- Pour que personne ne vienne nous déranger, répondit le Patron.  
\- C'est pas drôle, dit le Geek, donne-moi cette clé !  
\- Viens la chercher ! Lança le Patron en agitant la clé devant le Geek »

Le jeune gamer essaya d'arracher la clé des mains du pervers en serviette de bain, mais ce dernier la lâcha pour attraper les poignets du Geek. Il tenta de se libérer mais en vain, car le Patron avait une sacré poigne. La serviette de bain de ce dernier se desserra et glissa, laissant découverte l'anatomie du Patron. Le Geek ne put s'empêcher de regarder avant de tourner les yeux.

« Elle t'impressionne, pas vrai ? Ricana le Patron avec fierté.  
\- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama le Geek »

Même nu, le pervers tenait encore ses poignets. Il poussa le Geek contre le mur et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son prisonnier. Le cœur de ce dernier battait très vite à cause de la peur : il savait de quoi était capable le Patron et sentait que cette fois, il était décidé à passer à l'acte.  
Le Patron approcha sa tête de celle du Geek et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du gamer. Le petit était aussi terrorisé que perdu : terrorisé par le Patron et perdu par la douceur dont celui-ci faisait preuve.  
L'homme nu ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage et entama un second baiser, plus impulsif, plus intense. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du Geek qui, dans son incompréhension, le laissa faire. Il manquait un peu d'air et gémit faiblement. Le Patron s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder à nouveau : la légère teinte rose de ses joues était maintenant écarlate.  
Le Patron semblait satisfait : ça l'excitait de voir le Geek haletant, rouge et cherchant à éviter son regard. Le Geek voulu libérer ses poignets mais le Patron lança :

« J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Gamin… »

Il le fit tourner et se colla à lui, le forçant à rester immobile, la joue contre le mur et le dos face à lui. Dans sa terreur, le Geek ne put articuler un mot. La douceur du Patron avait fait place à sa soif de domination et de brutalité… L'addict de jeux vidéo chercha un moyen de s'enfuir, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une sensation étrange : d'un geste expert, la main du pervers s'était faufilée dans le caleçon de sa proie et déjà ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de sa virilité.

« A… arrête ! Souffla le Geek d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je commence à peine ! dit le Patron, comme pour se justifier. En plus, on dirait que tu aimes ça ! »

Le Geek constata avec affolement que sa verge commençait à durcir, et cette tendance s'accentuait par le fait que le Patron lui faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides et délicats.  
Il n'en revenait pas : il était en train d'éprouver du plaisir à cause… ou plutôt grâce au Patron et ses pratiques malsaines ?  
Il sentit une bosse contre ses fesses et devina que le Patron aussi ressentait du plaisir. Il prit peur car il savait ce qu'il allait se passer : piégé par le mur, il était soumis à la volonté de son agresseur qui devait avoir mille idées en tête pour exprimer sa perversion.  
On essaya d'ouvrir la porte et le Patron dit :

« Occupé.  
\- Bouge-toi ! Répliqua Mathieu. Il faut que je me douche.  
\- Ok, ok ! Fit le Patron avec agacement. »

Il lâcha la verge de sa victime qui se retourna lentement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Le Patron attrapa son menton et chuchota :

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit aux autres, je te jure que je continue ce que j'ai commencé la prochaine fois que j'en ai l'occasion.  
\- D'ac… d'accord, balbutia le Geek.  
\- Allez, dégage ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier : il déverrouilla la porte et couru dans sa chambre. Sa respiration revint enfin à la normale et il se coucha, épuisé par tant d'émotions…

.

Deux jours plus tard, le matin, le Geek prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Le Patron arriva dans la cuisine, lunettes noires sur le nez et cigarette allumée. Le Geek cacha sa peur en remuant son chocolat chaud pendant que le pervers s'asseyait en face de lui. Le gamer commença à trembler et le Patron lança :

« T'inquiète, Gamin je te ferai rien. Je suis peut-être un criminel, mais je tiens ma parole. T'as rien dit à Mathieu, donc je ne profiterai pas de ce moment où on est seul pour te faire des trucs… par contre, la prochaine fois, je me gênerai pas. »

Il se leva, fit un signe de la main au Geek, perdu sur sa chaise, avant de sortir de la maison.


	2. Chap 2 : La fête du million d'abonnés

**Chapitre 2 : La fête du million d'abonnés**

 **.**

Un soir, dans le salon, tous regardaient un zap à la télévision et Mathieu pianotait sur son ordi.  
Le Patron lança :

« Change de chaîne Panda ! À cette heure, 'y a un porno sur la 17.  
\- Pas question, répondit Maître Panda, tu veux traumatiser le Geek ou quoi ?  
\- Oh oui… Fit le Patron en regardant le Geek avec une certaine excitation. »

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

« Les mecs ! Regardez ça !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda le Patron, quelqu'un est d'accord pour adopter le Panda ?  
\- He ! s'indigna l'homme en kigurumi.  
\- Mieux que ça ! Se réjouit Mathieu, SLG a atteint le million d'abonné !  
\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde, gros ! Dit le Hippie.  
\- Il faut fêter ça ! Proposa Maître Panda, pourquoi pas au karaoké ?  
\- Moi ça me va, dit Mathieu, on y va ?  
\- Faites comme vous voulez mais jamais vous m'emmènerez dans ce truc de gonzesse, répondit le Patron. Je préfère fêter ça de mon côté, à ma façon…  
\- Moi non plus je ne viens pas, dit timidement le Geek. Je veux fêter ça sur mon nouveau jeu.  
\- Tant pis pour vous, dit le Panda en haussant les épaules. Allons-y Mathieu ! »

Le Patron partit en même temps que le Hippie, le Panda et Mathieu, laissant seul le Geek dans la maison. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment ; il avait l'habitude d'être seul et puis au moins, personne ne viendrait l'embêter !  
Il alla s'assoir confortablement devant son PC et commença à jouer. Au bout d'un moment, il gagna un niveau.

« Bravo, Gamin. »

La voix rauque, l'odeur de tabac… pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Le Geek pivota sur sa chaise et vit le Patron appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le Geek. Tu devais pas sortir ?  
\- J'ai oublié mes capotes alors je suis venu les chercher, répondit le Patron, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé une occupation bien plus amusante que ce que j'avais prévu… alors je vais rester ici.  
\- Et… c'est quoi ta nouvelle occupation ? Hésita le gamer, craignant la réponse.  
\- Toi, gamin… »

Le Patron se mordait la lèvre et le Geek pouvait imaginer son regard lubrique caché par ses éternelles lunettes. Le pervers sortit deux bouteilles de bière de derrière son dos. Il avança et en tendit une au Geek.

« Allez ! Pour fêter ça ! Dit le Patron. Bois !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? S'inquiéta le Geek.  
\- Mais rien, répondit l'homme à lunettes, pour qui tu me prends ? »

Il ouvrit les bières et prit une gorgée de celle qu'il offrit au Geek.

« Tu vois ? Rien à craindre ! Le rassura-t-il »

Le jeune hésita puis commença à boire. Le Patron ne le lâcha pas du regard… le Geek reposa sa bouteille un peu trop fort sur son bureau et de la mousse se forma et monta jusqu'au goulot. Par reflexe et pour éviter que la mousse ne déborde sur le bureau, il prit la bouteille et la colla sur ses lèvres. La mousse dégoulina sur son menton et alors qu'il tendait la main vers la boite de mouchoir, le Patron lui attrapa le bras tout en lui léchant la bière du menton jusqu'à la bouche.  
Il l'embrassa sauvagement, une main dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de reculer la tête. Il le leva de sa chaise et le poussa violement sur le lit. La respiration du Patron était forte et son excitation se lisait dans ses yeux. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le Geek, dont la terreur ne faisait qu'accentuer le désir du pervers, et il menotta les poignets de sa proie à un barreau du lit.  
Le Geek, impuissant face au Patron, tourna la tête lorsque celui-ci s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. L'homme en chemise noire lui embrassa donc le cou et lui mordilla l'oreille. Le Geek laissa échapper un petit cri qu'il essaya d'étouffer. Le Patron lui enleva son T-shirt qu'il fit glisser sur les menottes et il contempla un instant le torse mince du Geek. Il lui chatouilla un des tétons durcis puis le suça pendant qu'il pinçait l'autre, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher plusieurs gémissements de plaisir au Geek.  
Il déboutonna sa chemise puis il enleva en même temps le short et le caleçon du gamer.

« Je t'en supplie… arrête ! fit le Geek, rouge comme jamais.  
\- Pas cette fois, gamin ! Rétorqua le Patron en baissant son pantalon noir. Maintenant, laisse-toi faire ! Tu veux pas mourir puceau, si ?  
\- Détache-moi ! Cria le jeune homme.  
\- Oh non… Fit le Patron. T'es tellement bandant comme ça ! Soumis à mes désirs… haa »

Il dissimula comme il put son enthousiasme et se pencha vers le Geek. Il posa une main sur son torse et caressa ses fesses avec l'autre. Le gamer commença à se débattre quand il sentit la main du Patron glisser dangereusement vers son intimité. Le pervers afficha un large sourire lorsqu'il enfonça un doigt long et mince dans le Geek.

« Ah… aaaha ! Non ! Se lamenta le jeune gamer. »

Le Patron retira puis pénétra à nouveau le Geek avec le doigt plusieurs fois, ce qui fit crier la victime autant qu'exciter l'agresseur. Le Patron rajouta un doigt et continua de pénétrer le Geek qui geignait de plus en plus fort. Il empoigna l'engin du gamer avec son autre main et entama une série de va-et-vient.  
Il retira ses doigts mais continua à masturber la verge du jeune puceau. Il poussa ses jambes qu'il mit sur ses bras.

« Allez, gamin, dit le Patron avec un sourire en coin. On attaque les choses sérieuses !  
\- Non… pas ç-aaah ! AAAaaah ! Commença le Geek en basculant sa tête en arrière»

Le Patron le pénétra avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase. Une sensation inconnue s'empara du Geek... il sentait la virilité du pervers à l'intérieur de lui, faisant des allers-retours intenses et bestiaux, lui brûlant le fondement mais aussi lui chatouillant délicieusement la prostate. Le souffle court du pervers sur son cou lui donna des frissons et les menottes cliquetaient au rythme des à-coups donnés par le Patron.  
Cette situation devenait agréable et le Geek ne put contrôler ses gémissements saccadés. Il sentait les bijoux de famille du Patron claquer sur son postérieur et sentit que sa propre verge était dure. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme aux lunettes noires le voie jouir mais celui-ci lui dit :

« Jouis pour moi, gamin...  
\- Haaa… fit le Geek, tout en se retenant.  
\- Vas-y ! Dis mon nom !  
\- Haa… Pa… Patron ! ahaaa… Pa- ahaaaa ! »

Le Geek ne put se retenir d'avantage et jouit sur son ventre. Le Patron gémit plus fort et pénétra une dernière fois le jeune homme avant de se retirer et de répandre sa semence sur le torse du Geek. La transpiration de ce dernier se mélangeait au liquide blanc sur son corps. Le Patron l'embrassa sensuellement avant de le libérer des menottes. Pantelant, le Geek se massa les poignets et le Patron lui tendit une boite de mouchoir. La vision du gamer se troubla et il tomba de fatigue.  
Le Patron tira un mouchoir de la boite et essuya lui-même le Geek. Il lui caressa la tête et chuchota :

« Bonne nuit, Gamin… tu l'as bien mérité ! ».


	3. Chap 3 : La punition

**Chapitre 3 : La punition**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, le Geek alla dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Il se massait le bas du dos quand il vit le Patron en train de boire son café.

« Pas trop mal au cul, gamin ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ça va… mais ça fait quand même un peu mal, lui répondit l'intéressé.  
\- Pourtant, je t'ai un peu préparé avant : je t'ai mis un do… commença le Patron.  
\- Chut ! le coupa le Geek. Les autres pourraient nous entendre…  
\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura l'homme à la chemise noire. Mathieu est chez les poulets pour récupérer le Hippie qui était défoncé dans la rue et le Panda fait les courses.  
\- Donc on est seuls ?  
\- Tu piges vite, gamin. »

Le Patron finit son café et se leva. Il marcha jusqu'au Geek et lui dit :

« Comme on est seuls pour un moment, j'aimerais te récompenser pour… ta coopération d'hier soir.  
\- Tu m'as forcé à le faire… lui rappela le Geek. Et comment tu vas me récompenser ?  
\- A ma manière… répondit le Patron avec un sourire narquois »

Il sortit une corde fine de sa poche de veste et d'un geste habitué, il ligota le Geek à une chaise avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda le gamer pris au piège.  
\- Ah oui ! Fit le Patron. J'oubliais… »

Il sortit de son autre poche un bâillon en cuir et le mit autour de la bouche du Geek, maintenant attaché et avec une boule dans la bouche. Il se mit à genoux en face de lui puis il descendit la braguette du short du gamer et sortit son engin du caleçon. Il le masturba rapidement et dit :

« Si jamais tu jouis dans ma bouche, je te promets que ça va chier… »

Et sur ses mots, il commença à lécher la verge du Geek, troublé par cet acte. Il mit le sexe dans sa bouche et suça, suça encore jusqu'à en faire rougir le gamer. Le Patron leva les yeux vers le jeune ligoté qui prenait apparemment du plaisir au vu des gémissements qu'il essayait de cacher.  
Le Geek n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait : le Patron, d'habitude dominateur sadique, était en train de lui offrir une fellation, acte de soumission ultime ? Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt libérer sa semence mais il se retint comme il put. Il essaya d'avertir le Patron mais, bâillonné, il ne put que dire :

« Nhhgn… Ngggnh ! Mghhn ! »

Le Patron continuait de sucer avidement. Le Geek ferma les yeux…

« Ne pas jouir, pensa-t-il. Ne… pas… »

Trop tard… la bouche du Patron était remplie du liquide blanc. Il courut jusqu'à l'évier pour cracher et se rinça la bouche. Sur sa chaise, le Geek commença à avoir peur… qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire maintenant ?

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Gamin…  
\- Mmhng ! ghhmn ! rétorqua le gamer. »

Le Patron le détacha de la chaise mais lui laissa les mains liées dans le dos. Il fit se lever le Geek et s'assit à sa place en couchant le jeune à plat ventre sur ses cuisses. Le pervers enleva sa ceinture et tira le short et le caleçon du Geek pour mettre à l'air son postérieur. En lui enlevant son bâillon, il lui dit :

« Tu m'as désobéi et pour ça, je vais te punir. Tu vas compter les fessées que je vais te mettre. »

Un filet de salive sorti de la bouche du Geek qui cria lorsque le Patron lui frappa les fesses du plat de sa large main.

« Allez, compte !  
\- U… un… Hésita le Geek.  
\- C'est bien.  
\- Deux ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il reçut un second coup. »

Le troisième coup siffla et claqua si fort qu'une larme perla aux yeux du Geek. Cette fois, le Patron, en bon sadique, avait utilisé sa ceinture pour fouetter le fessier rougit du gamin. Il continua de compter, trop effrayé pour oser s'arrêter.

Le Patron caressa le postérieur délicat de sa victime puis continua les fessées, alternant main et ceinture.

« Ahaaaaa ! S… sept… fit le Geek avec difficulté.  
\- Allez, encore trois ! ricana le Patron »

Le Panda ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée, chargé de sacs du supermarché. Il trouva le Patron, la main en l'air, prête à gifler les fesses déjà rouges du Geek, pleurant sur ses cuisses et les mains attachées. Il laissa tomber un sac et des pommes roulèrent dans la cuisine. Maître Panda ouvrit la bouche et regarda la scène avec dégoût.

« Mais, bordel… fit le Panda. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!  
\- Rien de grave, répondit le Patron, on s'amuse un peu !  
\- Putain, mais t'es grave toi ! répliqua le Panda. Détache-le !  
\- Fait chier… »

Le Patron défit les liens qui bloquaient les mains de son prisonnier qui, une fois détaché, remonta son pantalon. Le Panda croisa les bras et toisa les deux hommes avec mépris. Il leur dit :

« J'espère que vous avez un deal intéressant à me proposer, sinon, Mathieu saura tout. »

Le Patron et le Geek se regardèrent.

« Je peux te filer du fric, si c'est ce que tu veux, lança l'homme en noir.  
\- M'en fous de ton argent… autre chose ? Demanda le Panda.  
\- Je rêve ou le Panda nous fait chanter ?! s'indigna le Patron.  
\- Je peux te masser les épaules pendant une semaine ? Proposa timidement le Geek.  
\- Mieux déjà ! … J'ai une idée ! Je ne dis rien à personne et en contrepartie, vous serez à mes petits soins pendant une semaine, dit l'homme en kigurumi.  
\- Ok… grogna le Patron »

Maître Panda afficha un large sourire.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il se fit grattouiller le ventre par le Geek et masser les pieds par le Patron pendant une semaine !


	4. Chap 4 : Le confident

**Chapitre 4 : Le confident**

 **.**

Dans la cuisine, Mathieu Sommet faisait la vaisselle et demanda au Hippie, vautré dans le canapé :

« He ! Où il est le Geek ?  
\- Je crois qu'il est avec le Panda, répondit le baba cool en faisant un rond de fumée.  
\- Encore ? S'étonna le youtuber, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
\- Je sais pas gros.  
\- Le Geek et le Patron sont bizarres en ce moment, dit-il en lavant une assiette, ils traînent beaucoup avec Maître Panda… Je me demande pourquoi.  
\- Te triture pas les neurones, dit le Hippie en haussant les épaules, ça doit pas être bien méchant… il est peut-être en train de lui chanter une chanson ?  
\- Toi avec ton optimisme… dit Mathieu avec un sourire. Je suis occupé là, mais toi, tu peux aller voir, juste au cas où ?  
\- Pas de problème, gros ! »

Il marcha vers la chambre de l'ursidé et, depuis le couloir, il entendit du bruit provenant de la pièce.

« Vas-y, continue ! Lança Maître Panda dans un souffle de plaisir.  
\- Comme ça ? Demanda le Geek.  
\- Oh putain… oui ! haaa… juste là… oooh, je te pensais pas aussi doué !»

Le Hippie se colla contre la porte entre-ouverte et continua d'écouter les gémissements du Panda. Il perdit l'équilibre et poussa la porte, se retrouvant dans la chambre. Là, il put voir la scène : le Panda tournait le dos au Geek, dont les mains étaient posées sur les épaules de l'homme en kigurumi. Tous deux étaient assis en tailleur sur le matelas et regardaient maintenant l'intrus, aussi étonné qu'eux.

« Ha… désolé ! S'excusa le Hippie. Mathieu s'inquiétait alors je suis venu voir ce que vous faisiez.  
\- Eh bien dis-lui que le Geek est un prodige du massage, lâcha Maître Panda, détendu comme jamais »

Le Hippie sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux personnalités à leur séance de relaxation.

.

Le Panda se leva pour fermer la porte. Il se tourna vers le Geek et lui demanda :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit… pourquoi le Patron te punissait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il te frappe comme ça ?  
\- Euh… rien, mentit le Geek, il est toujours violent de toute façon ! »

Le Panda ne semblait pas convaincu par cette réponse. Le Geek, lui, n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui mentir. Il ne voulait pas que le Panda sache ce que le Patron lui avait fait, car même si il avait ressenti du plaisir à la fin, il avait honte de ce que lui et le Patron avaient fait…

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Insista le Panda.  
\- Oui, je te l'ai dit ! répondit le gamer.  
\- Tu sais, commença l'ursidé, tu peux tout me dire, je ne me moquerai pas. Tu as refusé ses avances et il a voulu se venger, c'est ça ? On peut en parler à Mathieu si tu veux.  
\- Non ! Protesta le Geek, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que…  
\- Que quoi ?  
\- Ben, j'ai pas pu me retenir… »

Il se mit une main sur la bouche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il commençait à lui raconter son histoire. Maître Panda l'encouragea :

« Te retenir de faire quoi ?  
\- Non, je… je peux pas te le dire ! Balbutia le Geek en fuyant du regard.  
\- Fais-moi confiance, Geek, le rassura le chanteur. Je veux juste t'aider.  
\- Tu promets de rien dire ?  
\- On a fait un accord là-dessus, non ?  
\- Oui… c'est vrai. »

Le Geek tourna la tête vers le Panda qui le regardait d'un air paternel.

« Allez, dis-moi, demanda l'homme en kigurumi. Qu'as-tu fait au Patron ?  
\- Je… je lui ai jouis dans la bouche, lui confia le gamer, rouge comme son T-shirt. »

Le Panda marqua une pause.

« … Tu lui as quoi ?!  
\- Il m'avait dit de ne pas le faire mais j'ai pas pu me retenir ! Se justifia le Geek. Il m'avait bâillonné et attaché, je pouvais rien faire !  
\- Attends, attends… fit le Panda. Ça veut dire qu'il t'a… sucé le petit soldat ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Demanda le chanteur.  
\- Il voulait me récompenser pour quand on a… dit le Geek avant de s'interrompre et de remettre une main sur sa bouche.  
\- Pour quand vous avez fait quoi ?! Pressa le Panda, de plus en plus choqué.  
\- Pour quand on a dormi ensemble, avoua le gamer.  
\- … Par « dormi », tu veux dire quoi exactement ? Se risqua l'ursidé, craignant la réponse.  
\- Ben… hésita le Geek, pas fier de lui, quand vous avez fêté le million d'abonnés au karaoké, le patron m'a menotté et puis avec ses doigts il a…

Le Geek s'arrêta. De toute façon, le Panda n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations, il avait compris.

« Le Patron t'a violé…  
\- Au début ça faisait mal, mais au fur et à mesure, ça allait… le rassura le gamer.  
\- L'enfoiré… marmonna Maître Panda. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

.

C'est vrai, ça… Le Geek avait eu plusieurs occasions de le dire à Mathieu, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. A vrai dire, il pensait ne le dire à personne, et voilà qu'il en parlait avec le Panda ! Comme il l'avait dit, au début il ne voulait pas que le Patron lui fasse des attouchements… mais pendant l'acte, l'homme en noir ne lui faisait pas trop mal… il lui faisait même ressentir du plaisir…

« Le Patron a été assez gentil avec moi, expliqua le gamer. Ça… ça m'a même plu…  
\- L'ordure… fulmina le Panda. Il t'a fait boire un truc drogué, c'est ça ?  
\- Non ! Répondit le Geek, il m'a offert une bière… mais il ne m'a pas drogué !  
\- Profiter de toi alors que tu es seul dans la maison… il me dégoûte ! La prochaine fois que je le croise… S'énerva l'ursidé en serrant son poing.  
\- Non, laisse-le !  
\- Pourquoi ?! Je vais pas laisser ce salaud te refaire du mal quand même !  
\- Tu ne comprends pas… J'ai aimé ça ! Cria le gamer. »

Le Panda le regarda un moment sans rien dire, le petit reprit son souffle.

« Je sais, il m'a forcé à le faire, raconta le Geek. Il aurait pu s'y prendre différemment… mais j'ai aimé ça… enfin, IL m'a fait aimer ça. Il m'a fait découvrir des choses que je n'aurais peut-être jamais connu… et puis, il a pris soin de moi : quand je me suis endormi, il m'a essuyé lui-même. Il a fait en sorte que je n'aie pas trop mal en me préparant aussi ! Alors d'accord, il est un peu brutal… mais il m'a fait du bien.  
\- Le syndrome de Stockholm… marmonna le Panda.  
\- Peut-être, admit le Geek, mais moi ça me va… Pour une fois, il y en a un dans cette maison qui me montre autre chose que du mépris !  
\- Il te considère comme son jouet : il ne t'aime pas mais il s'amuse avec toi. Il fait selon ses désirs sans se préoccuper des tiens. Tu n'as pas besoin du Patron… juste d'un peu d'amour.  
\- Ah oui ? Répliqua le gamer. Et qui me le donnera, cet amour ? »

Le Panda prit le Geek dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il lui murmura :

« En attendant de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, je peux, moi. »

* * *

 _La suite bientôt... enfin j'espère !_

 _Vos reviews font toujours plaisir !_


	5. Chap 5 : Doux comme un panda

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents... attention, nouveau lemon !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Doux comme un panda**

.

C'était l'après-midi, le tournage était fini et l'agitation avait laissé place au calme dans la maison. Mathieu dérushait et commençait à monter la vidéo, le Patron était en train de faire dieu sait quoi dans sa chambre, le Hippie faisait la sieste sur le canapé du salon et le Geek se rendait dans la chambre de Maître Panda.  
Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa avant d'entrer : le chanteur d'SLG était allongé sur son matelas posé à même le sol. Il se redressa quand il vit le gamer.

« Ah ! Je t'attendais, lança le Panda.  
\- Tu veux que je te masse où aujourd'hui ?  
\- Nulle part.  
\- Comment ça ? Questionna le Geek.  
\- Cette fois, c'est toi qui va te faire masser ! Annonça l'ursidé. Allez, allonge-toi ! »

Il lui montra son lit. Le Geek se coucha à plat ventre sur le matelas moelleux de son ami et son visage s'illumina : personne ne l'avait encore jamais massé ! Au contraire, c'était assez fréquent qu'il se prenne des coups…  
Maître Panda s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Geek. Tout en malaxant, il lui dit :

« Ça te fait du bien ?  
\- Oui… Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Interrogea le gamer.  
\- Je veux que tu te sentes bien, répondit son masseur.  
\- Hmf… t'es bien le seul… Se plaignit le Geek. Personne ne m'aime ici et tout le monde me tape ou se moque de moi.  
\- Tu te trompes, on t'aime bien tu sais… c'est juste que pour le bien d'SLG, il faut que tu sois une victime, expliqua le Panda.  
\- Mais même quand la caméra s'arrête, ça continue : le Patron me dit toujours des trucs sales, Mathieu me hurle toujours dessus et le Hippie m'ignore !  
\- Le Patron fait ses répliques salaces à tout le monde, raconta le chanteur. Mathieu est souvent stressé par l'émission donc il ne contrôle pas forcément ce qu'il dit… et le Hippie… il est stone H24 ! Maintenant, arrête d'y penser et détends-toi ! »

Le Geek réfléchissait. Ce que le Panda lui disait était vrai… Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il sentit une légère odeur de vanille. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant de déduire que l'odeur sucrée venait du coussin posé à quelques centimètres de lui : c'était l'odeur de Maître Panda.  
Justement, ce dernier avait abandonné les épaules du Geek pour masser son dos. Il lui caressait les omoplates et ses mains glissaient doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre son bassin. Le cœur du Geek accéléra… il repensa au Patron lui caressant l'arrière-train pour ensuite laisser ses doigts glisser vers son intimité.  
Ce souvenir lui colora les joues en rouge et il sentit une bosse se former contre le matelas… Son érection naissante le mit mal à l'aise : excité par un souvenir ?! Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel : le Patron l'avait ensuite pris… il se rappelait du métal froid sur ses poignets, des coups de rein profonds de l'homme en noir… de son premier orgasme en duo…  
Il laissa échapper un long soupir de bien-être, sentant sa verge trop à l'étroit entre lui et le matelas. Le Panda lança :

« Ça a l'air de plaire ! »

Le Geek fit un grognement que l'homme en kigurumi prit pour un oui.

« Allez, je vais te masser le visage ! »

Il attrapa son bras pour mettre le gamer sur le dos. Le Geek attendait de sentir les mains du Panda sur ses joues quand il réalisa la situation : il était sur le dos, devant Maître Panda et avec une trique monumentale…  
Le visage entier du Geek vira au rouge et le Panda resta un moment à regarder ce spectacle, ses joues rejoignant la même teinte que celles du gamer…  
Le garçon au T-shirt rouge pensa :

« Si le Patron était à la place de Maitre Panda, il aurai déjà plongé sa main dans mon short… »

La seule pensée de ce qu'aurait fait le pervers excita encore plus le Geek… et le troubla en même temps… mais à quoi pensait-il ?!

« Ça va ? Réussi à dire le Panda. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
\- R… rien ! Bafouilla le gamer »

Il se leva du lit, cacha son érection avec ses mains et couru hors de la chambre pour regagner la sienne.  
Il avait honte… Maître Panda l'avait vu comme ça ! En plus, son érection semblait ne pas vouloir passer, surement à cause des images lubriques de lui et du Patron qui tournaient dans sa tête.

.

Il sortit de sa chambre et avança lentement vers celle de l'homme aux lunettes noires. Sans demander plus d'explications, il s'occuperait de lui tout en lui faisant passer un bon moment… Peu importe que le Patron ne fasse que s'amuser avec lui, l'addict aux jeux vidéo voulait recommencer… Il voulait revivre ce moment de plaisir dont il avait honte… mais dont il avait aussi terriblement envie.  
Il leva le poing vers la porte et quand il voulut frapper, une main l'en empêcha en lui retenant le poignet. Le Geek sentit l'odeur de vanille.

« Suis-moi, ordonna Maître Panda. »

Il tira par le coude le gamer, qui tentait toujours de cacher sa bosse avec maintenant une seule main. Il l'attira jusque dans sa chambre et le fit tomber sur un petit canapé à côté du lit. Il le regarda d'un air à la fois sévère et triste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? »

Le Geek ne répondit pas. Maître Panda soupira puis dit :

« Maintenant que tu y as goûté, tu en reveux… c'est ça ? »

Dans le mille.  
Le gamer baissa la tête. Le chanteur mis une main sur sa joue et lui rappela :

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas besoin du Patron… mais juste d'un peu d'amour… »

A ces mots, il approcha son visage de celui du Geek et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et lorsque le Panda s'éloigna, le gamer regardait dans le vide, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il posa enfin ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées sur Maître Panda. Ce dernier s'avança une nouvelle fois vers le Geek et s'assis à califourchon sur lui en se mettant à genoux sur le canapé, écrasant la verge gonflée et entourant de ses bras le gamer. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu veux le faire avec moi ? »

Le Geek, toujours rouge, hocha la tête avec embarras. Le feu vert étant donné, l'ursidé plongea dans le cou de son ami, léchant et embrassant sa peau tendre avec toute l'affection du monde. Le gamer gémit faiblement lorsque Maître Panda bougea un peu, ce qui frotta son entrejambe.  
De son côté, le chanteur sentait bien évidemment la virilité du Geek se presser contre lui. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et tenta d'ouvrir la bouche de son partenaire. Il chatouilla la langue du gamer avec la sienne et le Geek fit de même.  
Le Panda se leva du canapé et se pencha sur le short de la victime d'SLG. Il ouvrit doucement la braguette, enleva le bouton et libéra la verge du short et du boxer qu'il fit glisser sur les genoux du Geek.

Il s'éloigna pour ouvrir un tiroir, laissant le gamer et son érection seuls sur le canapé un instant. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait dans sa main un petit emballage qu'il déchira en regardant le Geek puis il s'appliqua à dérouler le préservatif sur son membre dressé.  
Il déboutonna soigneusement son kigurumi et l'enleva. Il attacha les manches devant son cou comme pour se faire une cape avec son costume et il remit la capuche sur sa tête. Il fit glisser son boxer et le laissa par terre.  
Le Geek le regarda et le laissa remettre ses genoux de chaque côté de lui. Alors que le Panda commençait à s'asseoir sur lui, il l'arrêta :

« Attends ! Tu… Tu vas avoir mal si tu fais ça !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais y aller doucement… »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'empala le plus délicatement possible sur le membre du Geek. Celui-ci gémit bruyamment lorsque sa verge fut entièrement dans Maître Panda.  
L'ursidé serrait les dents, tenant de s'habituer à la douleur. Le Geek approcha alors ses lèvres du cou de son partenaire et y déposa de petits baisers pour le calmer.

« Aaah… M... Merci Geek… dit le Panda avec difficulté »

Il se souleva puis se rassis sur le gamer, ce qui fit gémir les deux personnalités, puis il recommença, faisant ainsi des allers-retours sur son sexe. Il prit les mains du Geek qu'il posa sur ses hanches et il mit les siennes dans les cheveux du garçon. Il commença à onduler son bassin, allant d'avant en arrière, gémissant autant que le gamer.  
Ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour le Geek : c'était complètement différent de ses plaisirs solitaires ou de la fois avec le Patron… Les manches du kigurumi lui chatouillaient les bras, sa tête se logeait dans le cou du Panda, respirant sa douce odeur et écoutant ses gémissements remplis de plaisir. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de jouir…

« Maître P… Panda… geignit le Geek. Haaa… je… je vais… »

L'homme au kigurumi fut le premier à se libérer… son fluide gicla sur le T-shirt du Geek. Il se leva du canapé puis se baissa pour enlever le préservatif de son partenaire. En le faisant, le gamer jouit à son tour, sa semence atteignant la capuche et une manche du costume. Maître Panda s'écroula sur son matelas et le Geek le rejoignit en se mettant à côté de lui. L'ursidé prit la main du gamer dans la sienne et la serra avant de s'endormir.

.

Le soir, après le dîner, Mathieu demanda :

« Eh Patron ! Tu peux vider la bassine de linge sale dans la machine à laver et la mettre en marche s'il te plait ?  
\- Tu m'as pris pour ta bonniche ou quoi, gamin ?!  
\- Allez, fais pas chier ! J'ai pas fini le montage de la vidéo…  
\- Ok… »

Le Patron, agacé, pris la bassine et alla dans la buanderie. En mettant les vêtements dans la machine, il remarqua le kigurumi du Panda et l'inséparable T-shirt rouge du Geek. Il les regarda plus attentivement et il sentit la colère monter en lui…

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_  
 _Maintenant que le Patron est énervé... Qu'a-t-il compris et que va-t-il faire sous l'effet de la rage ?_

 _La suite au prochain chapitre qui, je pense, sera le dernier. [EDIT : ça ne sera pas le dernier !]_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

 _F4eAP._


	6. Chap 6 : Le tourment du Maître

_A la base, je n'avais pas prévu ce chapitre, mais la review de DkuCat ("je voudrais savoir ce que le patron va faire (J'espère qu'il va torturer le panda [...])" ) m'a donné quelques idées !_

 _[EDIT : j'ai un peu modifié ce chapitre de sa version originale]_

 _Au fait... désolée pour le changement de titre, mais il n'était plus adapté._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le tourment du Maître**

.

Le lendemain, les pas de l'homme en noir résonnaient dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Maître Panda. Lunettes de soleil, cigarette, costard : hormis la petite mallette grise qu'il tenait, tout était comme d'habitude.  
Et comme à son habitude, il poussa la porte sans frapper. Il aimait bien faire ça : ça lui avait déjà permis de voir des choses… intéressantes… avant que les personnalités n'aient le temps d'arrêter leurs activités gênantes.  
Il fut presque déçu quand il vit que le chanteur était seulement en train d'écrire à son bureau. Maître Panda se retourna et dit :

« Patron ? Je ne t'attendais pas ! En fait je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ma chanson pour l'instant panda de demain… tu peux repasser plus tard pour le massage ? »

Le Patron se tourna vers la porte et la ferma. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le Panda, un large sourire laissant voir ses dents s'afficha sur son visage. Le chanteur ne fut pas très rassuré de cette réponse et demanda d'un air méfiant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette ?  
\- Ne sois pas si impatient : tu vas bientôt le savoir… Je l'ai emmené rien que pour toi ! dit le Patron en ricanant. »

Maître Panda se leva,il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le Patron ne lui inspirait pas confiance... Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Il rassembla son courage et ordonna :

« Allez ! Sors de ma chambre, maintenant ! »

Le Patron se mit à rire. Il marcha vers l'ursidé et lui dit :

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, gamin.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel ? »

L'homme en noir plaqua le Panda face au mur et en même temps, il lui passa les menottes qu'il cachait dans sa poche de veste. Il lui susurra :

« Je sais reconnaître des tâches de sperme quand j'en vois.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Je sais ce que tu as fait avec le Geek… »

Le Panda leva un sourcil : le Patron savait... et alors ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, le Geek lui avait donné son accord. Il ne souhaitait pas que Mathieu le sache mais au pire, que lui arriverait-il ? Le Patron, lui, était en tort : il l'y avait forcé !  
Le Patron continua :

« Tu devrais commencer à me connaitre à force : je n'aime pas prêter mes jouets…  
\- Le Geek n'est pas ton jouet ! Rétorqua le chanteur.  
\- Ho que si… et tu vas bientôt l'être, toi aussi, répondit le Patron, toujours avec son sourire sadique. »

Il fit tomber le Panda à terre, qui émit un petit grognement de douleur. Le pervers ouvra sa mallette, en sortit une corde fine et se pencha sur sa proie. Il approcha sa tête à la sienne, lui attrapa le menton et se réjouit :

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble, petite peluche…  
\- Dans tes rêves, sale pervers ! »

L'ursidé lui décocha un magnifique coup de genoux bien placé. Le Patron cria de douleur et s'écroula sur le côté.  
Pendant que le pervers répétait « Putain de Panda ! » et d'autres termes fleuris, l'homme au kigurumi essaya de se lever malgré ses mains attachées dans le dos. Le Patron fut malheureusement plus rapide que lui. Haletant et avec une main sur ses parties, il fusilla le Panda du regard à travers ses lunettes noires et entreprit de lui attacher les chevilles avec la corde en serrant bien.

« T'as voulu jouer au plus malin, fulmina le Patron. Et t'as perdu… Maintenant, c'est moi qui mène la danse, Panda, et je vais te faire regretter ce que tu m'as fait... »

Maître Panda avait raté sa tentative d'évasion et était maintenant à la merci d'un Patron fou de rage… il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?! En plus, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait si lui et le Geek avaient passé un moment intime ensemble... il n'était pas jaloux à ce point ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une excuse pour s'amuser à tourmenter le Panda ?  
Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête mais une seule était vraiment importante maintenant : comment allait-il réussir à lui échapper ? Car jaloux ou pas, le Patron lui faisait vraiment peur et lui était attaché...

« Tu me ferais presque avoir une mi-molle avec ton regard apeuré, ricana l'homme à lunettes. ''Pitié, ne me fais rien !'', voilà ce que disent tes yeux. Mais bon, tu sais comment je suis… je ne vais pas te détacher avant de jouer un peu avec toi ! »

Il mit la main dans sa mallette et en sortit cette fois sa caméra. Il l'alluma et la posa sur le bureau de Maître Panda dont le visage se décomposa. Cette réaction fit jubiler le pervers : sa proie avait en même temps peur et honte, et c'est ce qu'il recherchait car il voulait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer son affront...

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si j'enregistre quelques souvenirs ! Le taquina le Patron.  
\- Enfoiré… marmonna le chanteur »

L'homme en noir se baissa une nouvelle fois sur son prisonnier et défit lentement les boutons de son kigurumi, ne quittant pas des yeux son visage. Le Panda le défia de son regard rempli de haine et de dégoût, ce qui ne dérangea guère son agresseur qui détacha puis rattacha ses liens pour lui enlever entièrement son déguisement. Il avait beau se débattre, la force du Patron était supérieure à la sienne.  
Ce dernier aperçu un plant de bambou dans un pot de fleur. Il s'en approcha, cassa une jeune branche et s'en servit pour caresser le torse maintenant dévoilé de Maître Panda.

« Je vais te poser quelques questions, peluche.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
\- Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait avec le Geek.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Mauvaise réponse, gamin. »

Il fouetta la poitrine du Panda avec la branche souple, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur.

« C'est toi qui t'es fait prendre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Va te faire fou-Ahaaa ! »

Le Patron l'interrompit par un nouveau coup. Le chanteur laissa couler une larme qui roula vers son oreille... Deux marques rouges lui zébraient la poitrine, et même si les coups avaient été rapides, ils avaient été secs et violents.  
Le pervers dirigea la branche vers le boxer du dominé et tapota la zone. Cette fois, les coups étaient beaucoup plus doux et comparés à ceux sur son torse, il lui faisaient l'effet de caresses.  
D'ailleurs, le Patron mit sa main sur la poitrine blessée de l'ursidé et caressa avec une douceur inédite les égratignures qu'il lui avait fait. Cela apaisait étrangement le chanteur et ça lui faisait même du bien.  
Le petit jeu de l'homme en noir était simple : il l'avait apeuré pour qu'il ne tente rien et puis là, il était en train de le câliner pour le mettre dans sa poche. Brillant, car son stratagème marchait plutôt bien. Avec ses doigts, il parcourait lentement la peau de Maître Panda, faisant dresser les poils de ce dernier à chaque passage.

Le Panda serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir quand le pervers fit glisser sa main du torse jusqu'à son bas ventre pour retirer le dernier bout de tissu et caresser de son doigt la verge découverte.  
La respiration du chanteur accéléra malgré lui et quand le Patron serra sa virilité dans sa main, il vit avec horreur que celle-ci se mit à s'allonger.

« Ho ho ! Jolie gaule, peluche ! Lança le pervers en le masturbant.  
\- Arrête ça, putain !  
\- J'arrêterai quand tu jouiras en me suppliant de te prendre »

Ça non ! Pas question qu'il montre sa soumission face au Patron ! Par contre, il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par le faire jouir… et ça non plus, il ne le voulait pas !  
Il tenta de se contrôler mais le pervers faisait maintenant de petits cercles sur son gland avec son index et enserrait la base de sa virilité avec son autre main. Cette douce torture lui arracha quelques sanglots. C'était bon… Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer… Pas au Patron…

L'homme en costard par contre voyait très bien que son prisonnier refoulait son plaisir. Il esquissa un sourire à l'idée de menacer le Panda de poster la vidéo sur un de ses sites préférés. Le Panda avait peut-être un dossier sur lui, mais celui que le Patron allait avoir était un moyen de pression bien plus grand ! Il voulait avoir de quoi faire chanter le Panda, mais il souhaitait aussi que celui-ci s'avoue vaincu, dominé par lui...

« Allez, arrête de te retenir, dit son tortionnaire. Ça te fera du bien !  
\- N… non ! geignit le Panda.  
\- Haaa... J'aime quand les gens résistent… ça m'excite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avant que je quitte cette pièce, je t'aurai fait atteindre l'orgasme !  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, osa répondre le chanteur. »

Il avait beau être un peu troublé, il ne capitulait pas pour autant. Le Patron, qui comprit que la tâche allait être un peu plus dure que ce qu'il avait prévu, lâcha la verge du Panda et mit un grand bout de scotch gris sur sa bouche. Il se leva, chercha dans sa mallette et montra à son prisonnier, qui ouvrit grand ses yeux, sa trouvaille : il avait un vibro dans une main et une petite télécommande dans l'autre. Il sourit et lui dit :

« En effet, c'est ce qu'on va voir, gamin ! »

.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Geek était dans sa chambre et cherchait une de ses consoles.

« Raaa… mais où est-ce que je l'ai mise ?! S'énerva le gamer. La dernière fois, je l'avais rangée là ! »

Il chercha encore et soudain, il se souvint :

« Mais oui, c'est vrai ! La semaine dernière je l'avais prêtée à Maître Panda ! »

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea tout sourire vers celle du chanteur d'SLG…

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 terminé... et déjà plus de 1200 vues ! Merci bande de curieux !_

 _Que ce passera-t-il quand le Geek entrera dans la chambre de Maître Panda ? Devrait-il faire demi-tour tant qu'il le peut encore ?  
_ _C'est ce que vous verrez au prochain et dernier (?) chapitre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et suggestions ;)_

 _F4eAP_


	7. Chap 7 : Pauvre Geek !

_Je suis de retour !_

 _Après 2 semaines d'attente forcée (remerciez ma box d'avoir crashé...), voici la suite et la fin de cette fanfiction. Je dit bien "fin" car comme l'a dit le Geek dans SLG n°95 : "Ne pas faire le film de trop sous peine de faire de la merde", donc je vais étendre son conseil aux chapitres de cette fanfiction ^^ et m'excuser pour ceux qui souhaitaient que cette histoire continue encore !_

 _J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira et sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Pauvre Geek !**

.

Quand le Geek ouvrit la porte de la chambre, sa joie disparut pour laisser place à de l'effroi : Maître Panda était là, nu, à plat ventre sur son kigurumi, les mains attachées dans le dos avec du scotch sur la bouche et le gamer pouvait entendre une sorte de bourdonnement. Il comprit son origine dès qu'il vit le vibromasseur dépasser du postérieur de son ami.

« M… Maître Panda ! »

Il courut à lui malgré les hochements de tête négatifs de l'ursidé, il s'agenouilla et lui enleva le bout de scotch de sa bouche. Le Geek entendit la porte se fermer et se verrouiller. Il se retourna pour voir, presque sans surprise, le Patron avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il finirait par se pointer ! Se réjouit-il.  
\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Paniqua le Geek. Et pourquoi il est attaché… comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?!  
\- Du calme ! Du calme ! Le stoppa le Patron. Une question à la fois… »

Le Panda gémit et dit au Geek :

« Tu aurais dû partir prévenir Mathieu quand tu m'a vu…  
\- Je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça !  
\- Tu comprends, Panda, se moqua le pervers, le gamin préfère me regarder m'amuser plutôt que de courir prévenir Mathieu, ce que je conçois parfaitement !  
\- Arrête ! lui cria le gamer. Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ?!  
\- Pourquoi ?! Répéta le Patron. Parce que t'es à moi, Geek ! Et personne en dehors de moi n'a le droit de te baiser !  
\- Quoi ?! S'indigna le concerné. On a pas signé un pacte je te rappelle !  
\- Rien à battre, gamin.  
\- L… Laisse-le tranquille ! Réussit à dire Maître Panda malgré les vibrations se propageant dans son corps. Finis ce que tu as commencé avec moi… Et laisse-le partir !  
\- Hum, non, refusa le pervers. J'ai une meilleure idée… »

Le regard du Geek croisa celui de l'ursidé. Une idée du Patron ? Tous deux sentirent que ça n'allait pas bien tourner… L'homme aux lunettes noires dit :

« Tu as raison, peluche, je vais continuer à m'occuper de toi… mais le Geek va quand même rester.  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le Panda.  
\- Ce n'est pas uniquement de la faute d'Ève, Adam aussi a mordu la pomme ! Alors je vais vous donner une petite leçon à tous les deux… et ça en même temps, ajouta le Patron avec un sourire en coin. »

Il tira le Geek vers lui et dit à Maître Panda :

« Regarde-nous bien, ça risque d'être intéressant !  
\- Lâche-moi ! fit le Geek en se débattant.  
\- Ho ça non, gamin ! Tu vas faire tout ce que je te demande, sinon… »

Il appuya sur le bouton "+" de la télécommande en regardant le gamer. Ce dernier détourna son regard pour le poser sur Maître Panda qui émit un gémissement plus fort que ceux d'avant, serrant les dents et évitant le regard apeuré du Geek.

Ce dernier était perdu et le Patron attrapa son menton pour tourner son visage vers le sien. Il lui dit :

« Si tu me désobéi, j'augmenterai l'intensité des vibrations du joujou dans le Panda… par contre, si tu fais bien ce que je te demande, je pourrais peut-être la baisser un peu. Alors ?  
\- Geek ! N'accepte pas ! Lâcha le chanteur. Laisse-moi ici et va-t'en vite !  
\- Désolé Maître Panda… fit le gamer avant de se tourner vers le Patron. D'accord… Je ferai ce que tu veux… »

Jamais le sourire du pervers n'avait été si large… En revanche, le Geek baissait les yeux, attendant les ordres salaces du Patron qui ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver :

« Déboutonne ma chemise et mon pantalon, ordonna l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. »

Le Geek s'exécuta. Il leva ses mains tremblantes vers le col et enleva un à un les boutons de la chemise noire du pervers, découvrant son torse, son nombril et le haut de son boxer. Il défit la ceinture de cuir noire dont il avait un souvenir assez douloureux depuis l'épisode de la fessée. Il approcha la main du pantalon, enleva le bouton et fit descendre la braguette.

« C'est bien, dit l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Ne t'arrête pas dans une si belle lancée ; agenouille-toi et baisse ce qu'il reste »

Le gamer obéi et fit glisser le pantalon du Patron sur ses chevilles et s'attaqua au dernier vêtement le séparant de son intimité. Il tira le boxer sombre vers le bas avec ses deux mains pour qu'il rejoigne le pantalon. Il regarda les pieds de son dominateur pour éviter de regarder la verge à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, non ? »

Oui, il le savait… mais il ne voulait pas. Il hésita un instant mais un cri suivi de gémissements du Panda l'arracha de ses pensées. Quand il regarda le Patron, le Geek vit que son doigt était sur la télécommande…  
Il prit sur lui : il suffisait qu'il lui fasse plaisir et quand il aurait fini sa "punition", il les laisserait partir, lui et le Panda… Du moins, il l'espérait.  
Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça et lorsqu'il approcha sa main, le sexe du Patron se mit lentement en érection. Un peu apeuré par sa taille grandissante, il effleura la verge du pervers, hésitant, puis il enroula ses doigts autour. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient réguliers et assez lents. Il sentait les veines sous sa main et accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que le membre soit aussi dur que possible.  
Il leva les yeux vers ceux du Patron, le suppliant du regard de se contenter de ça. Mais le pervers lui montra la télécommande, menaçant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Le Geek comprit qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et approcha sa tête de la partie basse du dominant. Il ouvrit la bouche et avança encore son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le bout de la verge sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et la fit entrer puis sortir successivement dans sa bouche. Il suça lentement, sentant tous les détails de la verge sur sa langue. Sa tête allait d'avant en arrière et il espérait que le chanteur ne regarde pas ce qu'il était en train de faire…

« Je suis sûr que tu peux aller plus loin, gamin ! Et si t'y arrive, je baisse les vibrations du Panda.»

Baisser les vibrations ? C'était sa chance… Il essaya de rapprocher son visage plus près de la base de la virilité du Patron mais sentit une sensation désagréable, comme une nausée… il contrôla cette sensation pour enfoncer la verge du pervers dans sa bouche puis sa gorge. Surpris, il la retira aussitôt…

« Oh oh ! Tu nous avais caché ce talent ! T'as de la chance Panda ! Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton "-". Maintenant, gamin, mets-toi à quatre pattes. »

Il ne lui demandait pas de continuer avec sa bouche ?! Le Geek ne comprenait pas vraiment… mais il se dit que le Patron ne voulait peut-être pas jouir tout de suite, histoire de faire durer le plaisir… Il se mit néanmoins à quatre pattes sur le matelas du Panda, sachant très bien ce que l'homme en noir lui réservait.  
Le pervers lui enleva son short, son boxer et fit claquer sa main sur les fesses nues du gamer. Le Patron se leva et se dirigea vers le Panda. Il lui présenta deux doigts.

« Pour le bien du Geek, je te conseille de bien les sucer »

L'ursidé les pris en bouche et les lécha longuement, les lubrifiant du mieux qu'il put avant que le pervers ne les retire et revienne vers le garçon au T-shirt rouge. Ses doigts mouillés cherchèrent l'entrée tandis que son autre main caressa le fessier doux du gamer, apeuré et résigné.  
Il poussa un petit cri quand le premier doigt, suivi plus tard d'un deuxième, le pénétra. Le Patron le prépara en remuant ses doigts, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux et les faisant entrer puis sortir. Le Geek gémit faiblement et quand il le considéra prêt, l'homme aux lunettes noires mit ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à le pénétrer.  
Le visage du gamer était déjà rouge depuis un moment et il essaya de se détendre, pensant à la fois où le Patron l'avait pris et où il avait découvert mille sensations… Mais cette fois, il n'était pas doux comme il l'avait été pour sa première fois : il était plus brutal… comme pour le punir, ou pour punir le Panda, lui montrer qu'à cause de lui, le Geek devrait endurer ça.

« Aaah ! Patron… Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit le gamer.  
\- Continue de crier, gamin ; j'aime ça. »

Le Geek jeta un œil à Maître Panda : il vit une larme perler au bord de ses yeux fermés, gémissant toujours.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? C'est mignon, dit le Patron en faisant glisser sa télécommande vers les mains du gamer. Appuie une fois sur "+"…  
\- Quoi ?! Coupa le Geek. Non !  
\- Si tu ne le fais pas, j'appuierai deux fois, chuchota le pervers avec son sourire le plus sadique.»

Le Geek hésita.

« Alors ?  
\- Maître Panda… Je suis désolé… »

Le concerné sentit son corps vibrer plus fort et le Geek se sentit coupable quand il entendit la plainte du chanteur. Le Patron lui reprit la télécommande et ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus intenses… comme si il se laissait aller. Un coup de reins plus violent fit perdre l'équilibre au gamer qui glissa sur ses coudes, ce qui n'empêcha pas le dominant de continuer ses va-et-vient sauvages.  
Même si le Patron était déchaîné, soit il ne lui faisait plus mal, soit le Geek s'habituait à ses gestes brusques… en tout cas, sentir les mains froides du pervers sur ses hanches était assez grisant et comme sa prostate était stimulée, il ne put contrôler son corps et laissa sa verge durcir.  
Le Patron sentant qu'il devrait bientôt se libérer, il se retira avant de maculer les fesses claires du Geek avec sa semence.

« Ça y est ! Pensa le garçon, il va nous laisser partir maintenant ! »

Cette pensée d'espoir vola en éclats lorsque le pervers fit redresser le Geek pour coller son corps au sien. Il empoigna son érection et la pressa tout en bougeant sa main.

« Regarde bien, Panda ! C'est ma dernière leçon pour toi : le Geek est à moi, et au cas où tu oublierais, je vais lui faire une marque qui te le rappellera… »

Sur ces mots, il plongea son visage dans la nuque du garçon aussi rouge que son T-shirt et mordilla sa peau tendre, il suça au même endroit, arrachant des petits cris au Geek qu'il continua de masturber. Maître Panda regardait la scène, impuissant. Le gamer jouit dans les mains de son tortionnaire qui, par la même occasion, releva sa tête, laissant voir sa peau rougie où trônerait bientôt le premier suçon du garçon à la casquette. En le lâchant, le Patron dit :

« Tu as été assez coopératif et amusant, gamin, et pour ça, je vais arrêter le vibro de ton ami la peluche. »

Il fit ce qu'il promit, marcha jusqu'à sa caméra et l'arrêta. Le Geek s'avança vers Maître Panda et lui retira le jouet en lui demandant si ça allait. Lorsque le pervers se retourna il s'adressa aux deux hommes :

« Si jamais vous répéter quoi que ce soit à Mathieu, je vous promets que cette vidéo fera le tour d'Internet, menaça le Patron en montrant le caméscope.  
\- Très bien, finit par dire le chanteur maintenant délivré des vibrations, mais laisse le Geek faire ce qu'il veut… il peut décider d'être à toi une nuit, puis d'aller vers quelqu'un d'autre s'il en a envie !  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Sinon, hésita le Geek, j'en parlerai à Mathieu et il te fera rejoindre la Fille et le Prof au fond du jardin !  
\- Tu oublies ma vidéo, rappela le Patron.  
\- Si tu la publies, Mathieu la verra forcément, et il te fera disparaître comme les autres. »

Le gamer marquait un point. Ils étaient tous les trois dans l'impasse : si un agissait, ça se retournerait contre lui au bout d'un moment. Le Panda brisa le silence :

« Pour le bien de tous, je propose que personne ne parle de cet épisode à qui que ce soit, et que chacun agissent comme il le faisait avant, c'est-à-dire : le Geek fera ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. D'accord ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'homme en noir remettant son pantalon. »

Le gamer acquiesça et le Patron, dégoûté, se résigna à accepter l'accord. Le Geek s'employa à détacher le Panda et quand il regarda les menottes, le pervers lui lança la clé.

« Quand t'aura fini, oublie pas de me rendre mes jouets, gamin, dit-il en sortant de la chambre. »

Quand les deux derniers furent rhabillés, le Geek rangea menottes, corde et vibro dans la mallette grise. Malgré l'ambiance gênante, il s'approcha de Maître Panda et le pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça puis le chanteur lui dit :

« Ça va, Geek ? Le Patron ne t'as pas fait trop mal ?  
\- Ça va… enfin, ça ira mieux demain je pense… Je serai en forme pour le tournage de demain, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Le tournage ! Se rappela l'ursidé, j'avais complètement oublié ! Il faut que je fasse ma chanson ou Mathieu va me tuer !  
\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, Mathieu va pas tarder à nous appeler pour manger. »

.

Le repas de ce soir-là fut certainement le dîner le plus gênant qu'il y ait eu chez les Sommet depuis bien longtemps : le silence régnait et Mathieu sentait comme une tension entre le Patron, le Panda et le Geek (qui avait un curieux pansement dans le cou). Mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois et il préféra éviter le sujet et commença à parler du tournage à venir.

.

A la suite de cet épisode, on pouvait de temps en temps apercevoir la silhouette du Geek se faufiler dans la chambre de Maître Panda et plus rarement chez le Patron. Ni Mathieu, ni le Hippie ne se doutaient de ce qu'il se passait dans ces pièces et à vrai dire, ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas vraiment… au pire, ça ne devait pas être bien méchant !

.

FIN

* * *

 _Mon dieu... j'ai osé publier cette histoire -/ / /-_

 _J'espère que la fin ne vous déçoit pas trop (c'est duuur de trouver une bonne fin !) et j'espère que mon histoire dans son ensemble vous aura plu !_

 _A plus dans une prochaine fanfiction !_

 _F4eAP_


End file.
